The Perfect Date
by Sanubis-Is-Forever
Summary: Carter takes Zia on a date that ends with a suprise. Written for riordan fan 1990


**Hey guys this is a Zarter one-shot. I'm a Sanubis writer but I decided to write a Zarter story for **_riordan fan 1990._**There both 20 in this story.**

Zia's POV

I walked into the room where Carter was with his sister. They were arguing again.

"Carter and Sadie," I said. "Stop arguing."

They looked at me. "Hey Zia," Sadie said. "You're back from the library."

"Yes," I said. "I find you two fighting. What happened this time?"

"Nothing," Sadie said. "Carter just doesn't listen to me."

Sadie walked off. I was left alone.

"Why do I have to have world's most annoying sister?" Carter asked.

"Because," I said. "You're not lucky enough to have a peaceful sister."

Carter smiled. "She was peaceful." He said. "Then she learned how to talk."

I laughed. "At least you have her here and alive."

"Yeah," Carter said. "I know she's annoying but I don't know what I would be like without her here."

"So you admit that you care about her," I said.

"Zia," Carter said. "I always cared about her. She's one of the most important people in my life."

"Who are the others?" I asked.

"Amos, Bast, and you," Carter said.

"So I'm one of the most important people in your life," I said.

"You're my girlfriend," Carter said. "Even if you weren't you would still be important."

I smiled. "Thanks Carter. I never actually had a real family."

"When you're here," Carter said. "You'll always be family. All of the trainees here care about you. I'm probably the one that cares about you the most."

"I love you Carter," I said.

"I love you too Zia," Carter said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I kissed Carter.

"Want to go on a date tonight Zia?" Carter asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I have a surprise for you later," Carter said.

"Of Course you do," I said.

Carter left the room. I went upstairs to talk to Sadie.

"Hey Sadie," I said. "What were you and Carter arguing about?"

"Nothing important," Sadie said. "Just the usual."

"Just normal brother and sister arguments," I said.

"Yeah," Sadie said. "Nothing new."

"Carter's taking me on a date tonight," I said. "He has a surprise."

"I know what it is," Sadie said.

"Really," I said. "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Sadie said. "Alyssa might want to see you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Sadie said. "She likes to help people get ready for special dates. Like my 16th birthday date with Anubis."

"I don't think I need her help though." I said.

"Just do it to make her happy," Sadie said. "You might regret it but just do it."

"I will," I said. "Hopefully she won't go overboard with this."

"Zia trust me," Sadie said. "She will."

Carter's POV

I heard knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sadie," Sadie answered.

"Come in," I said.

Sadie came in and shut the door.

"Carter," She said. "I'm sorry for arguing with you."

"It's fine Sadie," I said. Sadie came up and hugged me.

"Are you going to ask her tonight?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I knew it," Sadie said. "She said you had a surprise but you wouldn't tell her."

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"Course not," Sadie said. "I did tell Alyssa. Alyssa promised me she wouldn't tell."

"Course you did," I said. "Why I am not surprised."

"Because you know you're sister so well," Sadie said.

She finally lost her British accent completely. She has been here for years though.

"I hope tonight goes well," I said.

"It will Carter," Sadie said. "I believe in you Carter it will go well."

Zia's POV

I was ready to go. I was wearing a blue dress and my hair was down. I had a black jacket and I waited in the living room for Carter. A few minutes later Carter came down the stairs.

"Hey Zia," Carter said. "You look great."

"Thanks Carter," I said. "Where are we going?"

"We're having a picnic in the park," Carter said. "Tonight a lot of people are going to see fireworks."

"Okay," I said. Carter grabbed the basket and we walked to the park. It was a nice sunset the sun was a bright orange. I grabbed Carter's free hand and we continued to walk.

We got to the park and Carter spread out the picnic blanket and we sat down. We ate our food and the fireworks went off. When they were done we headed back to the Mansion.

"The fireworks were amazing," I said.

"Yeah," Carter said. "Tonight was a perfect night for fireworks."

We got to the mansion and Carter stopped me at the door.

"Zia," Carter said. "I have a question."

"Yes?" I said.

Carter got down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring in it.

"Will you marry me?" Carter asked.

"Yes," I said.

Carter stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him and then he put the ring on my finger and we went inside to tell everyone the news.

**What a perfect date. I hope you like this story riordan fan 1990 it's written for you.**

**-Sanubis-Is-Forever**


End file.
